


Transformation of a Thief

by MozartKing



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: what if Robin Hood was a fox in the night and a man in the dayDid not watch the full movie, any suggestions to the characters or tone of voice just let me know





	Transformation of a Thief

It was midnight in Nottingham, and most were quiet but one was not quiet. 

Robin Hood didn't return at the time that he said he would return, and Little John grew tense to a point of worrying for the archer prince "where is he."   
He looked at the moon and tried to navigate the time and how many hours Robin didn't return, "I swear on thou mother's grave you didn't run into some soldiers or get your head shot off by" 

he heard a knock at the door, and got his knife and went to the slip of the door, "father?" he breathed out, opened the door and hugged his son "my son, why are you here?" he looked at his face, "you have lost some pounds and still carry the same clothing and rags, but a man is a man if he is staying strong" said a smiling Little John "father, it is about your friend Robin Hood" said his son "come."   
Little John brought his son into a dark corner, "what do you know happend to Robin Hood and why are there cuts on you my boy?" he saw the cuts on his face but his son took his father's hands and put something in them, "what is this?"   
he opened it and Little John saw half of a snapped arrow and cloth that was ripped with blood on it "where did you get this?" "I found it, I would have gone looking more but since the blood and snapped arrow, I couldn't go and look now could I?" 

Little John huffed, "I suppose not" he put the arrow in his robe and patted his son's face "good lad, now take this and get yourself something to eat, you look like the plague has come."   
His son left and Little John locked the door and opened the cloth, he saw scratch marks "LORD, please hope Robin didn’t get his ass bitten by a wolf or lion." 

Soon, the moon shined Little John was pacing in the forest where Robin usually took when it came to practicing archery with the soldiers heads. He came to a halt once he saw small animal claws printed on a tree and blood in the grass, "what have you gotten yourself into Robin?" he grabbed the blood and rubbed it on his fingers. 

He heard a noise and went behind a tree, when he looked he saw a large black fox "my, what a creature" said Little John trying to sneak around. 

He kept on looking at the fox which made a groaning sound, the fox began making a growling than hissing sound, resulting in it making a man stance with its front paws going up and its hind legs going up "my god"   
Little John thought it was a werewolf, but saw it started to transform with the bones cracking and more screeching, the fur started to go back into the skin making it normal man flesh "AHH" the man fell once his tail came back into his skin. 

Little John thought about turning back but thought for a moment. He started to walk up with his scarf in front of his mouth and knife ready, he came to the none clothed man and put his knife to his skin to see movement "what are you?" he moved the arms but took a step back, "my god, Robin," he put his knife back and shook him to see if he was moving "HMM" said Robin, "thank god" he saw Robin open his eyes, and saw Little John which caused him to jump up with his fists, "calm down, it's only me, Little John!" 

He moved the scarf out of the way, "Little John, what are you, where the hell are my clothes?!" said Robin looking down at his body, and seeing scratches and cuts "I..I think I'm going to fall." Little John caught Robin by the waist and carried him, "you better have a good reason for what I just saw Loxley." 

Once he got him back, he put his feet in warm water and got him sheets to put over his body making him shiver, "John?"   
Little John got a rag and dabbed it on his face, "if you ask were you are, I am going to smack you in order for you to see better" Robin smiled and winced, "what happened, I looked in the forest, and I saw the moon a fox had transformed into yourself."   
Robin didn't respond, but only put his hand in Little John's "this curse only happens once in a while of the moon," said Robin, "is it a trait from your blood, or a curse that God put on you Loxley?" Robin smirked "I'm not a damn werewolf, but, yes it is blood" "why have I not seen this before, please hope you never did this with young Mariam at night?" 

Robin shook his head, "no, it had come now, I guess it's just age" said a weak Robin,"right" Little John dried the towel, "John?" "yes?" "thank you" "pleasure Robin" "John, some say this is luck, when it comes to sneaking and stealing with tricks and arrows, but this too me is not luck, but a curse God had put on me" 

Little John went over and got Robin's bow and put it towards him, "a curse or not, you are still Robin of Loxley a fox that can never be caught by man nor sword."


End file.
